


That scar

by szelena



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Art, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrations, M/M, Romance, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: “Oh Alex, it's...”“Yes, it's that damn scar, and I think you've already googled about it too."
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	That scar

_It's a small story in pictures, hope you'll enjoy it._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for watching, follow my art accounts if you want see more. (links in profile)


End file.
